


Mike's Hard Lemonade

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: "Hey, babe?" Mike chirps from where he is on the couch, Tony on the floor between his legs, letting Mike mess with his hair and rub his shoulders."Hm?" Tony replies."You ever think about the fact that we owe our relationship to Mike's Hard Lemonade?"





	Mike's Hard Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dumbest, most messy, beautiful thing I've ever written and I adore it.

Being in the backseat of a truck with your best friend/crush, the only drink in the car other than water being Mike's Hard Lemonade, is a unique situation.  
And, inevitably, it'll end up with both of you tipsy and getting into deep topics that you're not even really sure you wanna get into.  
"I just... I dunno man... I miss my mom and I think I coulda helped her more."  
Mike's head is on Tony's shoulder and his hand moves up to caress Tony's face.  
"Theres nothing more you could've done, Tones."  
"I don' know man, I think there-"  
"Don't dwell on it, bud. It'll only make you feel worse."  
Tony takes a swig, tries to forget.  
Its not until they're on the cusp of wasted, Mike's head now in Tony's lap when Mike starts talking deep shit too.  
"I wish I had gott'n to be a fuckin' kid, man."  
"Yeah?"  
"I w's fuckin' robbed."  
"You were."  
"Like-" Mike sits up, takes a sip, lies back down "shit, dude. Imma mess now. 'f som'one had jus' taken th' time to help I'd be fine now. Ain't that fuckin' wild to think? Like, if your dad hadn't been... like that, and my parents had cared you and I woulda been fine. We wouldn't be here. Ain't that fuckin' wild?"  
"It is. I never actually thought about that."  
And he really hadn't. And he really didn't want to.  
"C'n you sit up, bud, my legs're fallin' asleep."  
"Course, man."  
Mike sits up and faces Tony, the streetlights illuminating his features, the way his eyes look intently into Tony's as if hes searching for an answer in him. And maybe he is.  
In a moment of pure impulsivity, Tony surges forward and kisses Mike. Its quick and messy and Tony kind of regrets how he did it. Not the kiss, just the carryout.  
" 'm in love with you, man. And I dunno what that means f'r us or anythin' but I am."  
Mike looks suprised.  
"Y'know like... my whole life all I've been told is like... all 'm good for is sex and no one has ev'r like... said that."  
"Oh. Sorry...?"  
"Nah, man don't be it just... took me by suprise is all. Can we talk about this when we're not like... wasted?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, of course. Can I kiss you again though? Like, it doesn't have to be like... that... I enjoy kissing and I just-"  
Mike surges forward and presses his lips to Tony's, scooting close to him and staying there.  
They spend half the night kissing and drive home in silence.  
  
Tony never brought it up again, was too scared to. Sure, Mike made references to it every once in a while but they never talked about it again, nor did they ever kiss since then.  
Now they're in college. Shit is different now.  
Well, barely.  
They're in Mike's dorm room, his roommate is out for the night, and they're drinking the same drink they were that night.  
"Y'think there ever has been a god?"  
"Jesus, don't come at me with that."  
"Sorry I just... dunno man. It seemed appropriate. I realize now it was a bit heavy."  
"Yeah. Yeah, lets just wait till we're a little more drunk, yeah?"  
"Sure, sure. Sorry."  
After they get a little tipsy though, Mike doesnt bring it up again, he instead asks:  
"Have you seen my top surgery scars yet?"  
"No, I don't think so."  
Mike pulls his shirt off, showing off the scars and Tony runs a finger over them.  
"Nice. And the chest..."  
"I know! The only problem is I'm pretty sure I lost feeling in like... y'know..."  
"Oh... shit, seriously?"  
"I mean... I think so? I havn't really felt much but... I don't know."  
"I mean... no homo but can I..."  
"Oh." A blush rises high in Mike's cheeks "I mean... sure. If you... wanna. If you're like comfortable with tha-"  
Tony leans in, lets his tounge run over Mike's shoulder before going down to his left nipple, taking a second to trace it with his tounge before taking it into his mouth.  
Its less than five minutes before Mike is sweating, gripping the sheets.  
"Tones, c'mon. I think we've... figured it out. I can't... mmmfuck dude... I can't last very long like this-"  
"Wait..." Tony pulls off "you're implying that you can cum just from this."  
"Ton-"  
"Fuck. Fuck, dude."  
And Tony's mouth is back on him, other nipple this time as he pushes Mike down on the bed beneath him.  
Tony knows when Mike is close by the steady stream of 'fuck' coming out of his mouth.  
"Fuck fuck fuck fuck... I love you... fucking god don't stop-"  
Tony only stops for a second before working harder, pushing Mike over the edge and into a shaking orgasm where Mike sighs/moans Tony's name so fucking hot and so fucking shaky that Tony almost cums himself.  
As they're lying there, panting, Mike makes eye contact for the first time since Tony offered.  
"Why did you never bring up that thing again?"  
"What thing?"  
"When you said you were in love with me. When we were drunk. In the back of your truck when we were seniors. You said you were in love with me after you kissed me for the first and last time, and I told you we should talk about it when we were sober. But you never mentioned it again. I tried to get you to by referencing it but you never did. I mean, I remember. Do you?"  
"Yeah... vividly. I just... I don't know. I was scared of rejection and heartbreak."  
"Are you still?"  
"I think..." Tony sighs "I think I always will be."  
"Its the human condition."  
"I don't know about much anymore, Mike."  
Mike nudges Tony to lie down next to him, gets up and flicks off the lights so they can look up at the light up stars and planets on Mike's ceiling.  
"Old fashioned."  
"I know." Mike lies down next to Tony "I like it that way."  
Mike's hand finds Tony's and he holds it tightly.  
"Its ok." He whispers and neither of them really know what hes specifically referring to but its just calming anyway.  
"I love you. I'm in love with you. Its just... theres a lot, y'know? Theres a lot and its hard and... can I kiss you?"  
"Of course." Mike whispers and Tony props himself up and leans in and carefully presses his lips to Mike's, liking the carryout of this one.  
They stay like that, hardly even kissing just feeling and pressing their lips against the other's.  
Then Tony pulls away and pulls Mike close.  
"We don't have to put a label on us." Mike says softly.  
"I know."  
"We can just be. Together."  
"Thats an option. Until we get it all figured out... until I get it figured out."  
"That'd be ok with me. I just wanna be with you. Whatever we wanna do."  
Tony plants a firm kiss on the top of Mike's head.  
"I just want you. Whatever that takes."  
"Doesn't take much. Just be here."  
"I can do that." Tony replies.  
 "I can do that."  
  
"Hey, babe?" Mike chirps from where he is on the couch, Tony on the floor between his legs, letting Mike mess with his hair and rub his shoulders.  
"Hm?" Tony replies.  
"You ever think about the fact that we owe our relationship to Mike's Hard Lemonade?"  
Tony stops typing and thinks on that for a second.  
"Fuck... fuck, we do, don't we? Thats so wild."  
"Jesus, thats a fuckin' weird thing to owe your romance to."  
"Isn't it? I need to get this work done, then maybe I can run down to the store and maybe... get a couple bottles. For old times sake."  
Mike kisses the top of his boyfriend's head.  
"You're too good to me."  



End file.
